Fervor
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Duo à mis en péril le bon déroulement d'une mission. Comment Heero vas-t-il le punir ?


**Auteur : Blue**

**Attention : Sang, violence (uniquement dans la mission), lemon, SM soft**

**Titre : Fervor**

« Nord-Nord-est... tout droit... couloir gauche, en entrant. » La voix de Heero grésillait à ses oreilles, les sons graves étaient déformés par le récepteur et l'interférence statique.

Merde. Duo jeta distraitement le morceau de l'équipement, il s'accroupit rapidement dans l'angle et sauta lestement dans le conduit d'aération qu'il avait utilisé pour se déplacer dans le composé Alliance. Il ferma soigneusement la grille, glissa en arrière, s'allongea sur le ventre et regarda le sol en-dessous de lui.

Le garçon tressé était vêtu d'une élégante combinaison de vol et de botte lumineuse qui lui arrivé jusqu'à la moitié du mollet. Le matériau élastique moulait son corps comme une seconde peau, et lui permettait de se déplacer facilement dans les passages étroits et de forme irrégulière, au-dessus et au-dessous du complexe. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en dans sa tresse habituelle.

En dessous de lui, deux soldats surveillaient le couloir, ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer en faisant leur ronde. Duo observait silencieusement leur passage. Les gens était vraiment prévisibles, les gardes n'avaient presque jamais lever les yeux. Des siècles d'évolution leur avaient pourtant enseigné que tout ce qui était assez grand pouvait être un danger sur le terrain. Ils devaient aimer ça.

Et les programmes de recrutements de masse ne fournissaient pas vraiment les meilleurs soldats de l'univers.

« la voie est libre. », la voix de Heero grésilla de nouveau dans le comlink.

« Merci », murmura Duo, il déplaça la grille et la laissa tomber silencieusement sur le sol. « Vision ? »

« Vidéo dérouté. A mon signal... »

Duo attendit.

« Vas-y »

Il se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir suivant, il suivait les instruction de Heero à la lettre. L'autre garçon l'orienta jusqu'à la porte, grâce à ses instructions infaillibles. Duo lança un regard faussement innocent au clavier encastré dans la porte.

« Toc, toc », murmura Duo, en passant une petite carte munie d'un capteur dans le clavier.

« Lecture en cour », dit Heero. « Cryptage de la séquence : 121.819 pause 546. »

Duo appuya rapidement sur les chiffres que Heero lui transmettait, il s'arrêta brièvement à la pause. La porte s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air. Il entra.

« J'y suis. Restaure la surveillance. » Duo jeta un regard autour de la salle. Trois terminaux informatiques étaient installés sur les murs, des moniteurs dominaient l'espace restant. Le faible bourdonnement des machines résonnait dans toutes la salle. Le pièce était fonctionnelle et austère.

« Restaurer et supprimer. Objectif :... Prométhée, centre de la station. »

« Reconnaissance » Il regarda les écrans qui tapissaient les murs et les données qui défilaient. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, inséra un disque dans la machine et tapa les codes d'accès que Heero lui murmuré à l'oreille.

« Flux de données, IBC32 situé, » dit calmement Duo. « Destination inchangée ? »

« Affirmatif ».

« Joyeux anniversaire », dit Duo avec un sourire, l'envoie des information à l'unité était pré-arrangé. Il attendit patiemment que Heero lui envoie le mot de passe.

Brusquement, le flux de données s'interrompit.

« État ? », siffla Heero à l'oreille de Duo.

« Arrêté », murmura Duo sarcastique. Il revient rapidement en arrière grâce au commande du système. « Interférence interne. »

« Copie du disque complète ?

« Négatif ». Duo fronça les sourcils , ses doigts volait rapidement sur le clavier. « Transfert des données sur le Unet. »

« Négatif. Le flux ne passe pas. Récupération des données incertaine. »

« Récupère-les » grogna Duo « Nous y sommes, nous y sommes presque, putain. »

« Ne le fais pas. » répéta Heero. « C'est trop risqué. »

« Trop tard », répondit Duo, en saisissant la séquence finale.

Des fragments de données quittèrent le terminal et dispersèrent sur la Sphère terrestre Unet. Duo se pencha et retira le disque vierge et pratiquement inutile.

« Merde ! » cria Heero.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Sors-moi d'ici, chéri. »

« Station Atropos, à ta gauche. Séquence trois. » La voix de Heero fût coupée.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda Duo, en entrant les information que lui avait donné Heero. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il quitta rapidement la salle. Faire chier son amant n'était pas une bonne idée, ça avait tendance à interférer avec les activités extra-scolaire préférés de Duo.

« Oui. »

« Tu as l'info ? »

« Récupération en cour. Putain d'Unet ! »

Duo avait presque ri. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses jurons pour deviner le mécontentement de Heero. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de naviguer dans Unet.

« Les Random entrent », dit Heero. Ils savent que tu es là, mais il ne savent pas où. »

« Très bien. »

« Trois derrière. Pas de couverture. »

« Merde. Des données ? »

« Non. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur est entrain de l'attraper. »

« Merde ! »

Il se cacha dans un coin et attendit que les soldats l'atteigne.

« Ils sont sur toi. »

Duo sortit devant les trois hommes, il pris la situation en main, son corps répondit automatiquement. Rapidement il claqua la paume de sa main contre son visage, lui brisant le nez et forçant vers le haut atteignant son cerveau. Il tomba raide mort, sans un bruit.

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre arme ? » Demanda Duo sur un ton de conversation, tout en esquivant derrière un autre homme et se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier.

La main de Duo disparu, elle émergea de sa botte tenant un couteau aiguisé. Il plongea dans le cou de l'homme, et trancha proprement la peau. Il le tira vers l'avant, saisi le pistolet que le soldat serrait encore dans ses mains. Il mit un violent coup de pied dans ce qui resté du soldat et tira prestement. Les coups de feu furent étrangement étouffés. Il retira le couteau et l'essuya rapidement sur l'uniforme d'un soldat et le rangea dans son fourreau.

« J'apprécie », murmura-t-il en se détournant des hommes morts.

« Verrouillage en bas, zone sept, » dit Heero. « Ils essaient de te coincer. »

« Je suis près du conduit d'aération », déclara Duo. « Je demande une sorti voyante. »

Les murs autour de lui vibrèrent quand Heero déclencha plusieurs des unités de détonation placé dans le composé. Duo glissa à travers les passages comme un fantôme, laissant le chaos dans son sillage.

OOOOOOOOO

Duo tournait en rond dans le petite cabane qui leur servait de planque pour cette mission, un sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré les difficultés, Heero avait été en mesure de récupéré les informations nécessaires. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nuit de travail.

Il enleva ses bottes, retira le couteau et le posa doucement sur la table. Il regarda tristement la lame. Elle avait besoin d'être nettoyée. La gaine de démarrage était probablement encrassée. Il renonça à cette tâche pour l'instant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Duo regarda son reflet dans le miroir, surpris de vois qu'il n'était pas aussi sale que le couteau. Il défit sa combinaison de vol et la tira vers le bas alors qu'elle pendait à ses hanches, il fit couler l'eau de la douche et commença à défaire sa tresse. Il regarda la porte close. Heero n'était pas encore arriver.

Il enleva complètement sa combinaison de vol, il entra dans la douche et se lava. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le carrelage de la salles de bains. Il prit une serviette sécher ses cheveux, les peigna et les tressa. Il serra les mains, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, ils étaient entrain de sécher. Il fouilla dans le sac et saisit un pot de crème. Il lança de nouveau un regard vers la porte. Aucun signe de Heero. Il était presque déçu, il aimait bien les activités extra-scolaire liées à l'eau.

Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille, et dirigea pied nus vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant d'abord au salon. Il alluma une lampe et la posa sur la table. Vraiment aucun signe de Heero. Il ouvrit le pot de crème hydratante, et en étala sur ses mains. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Alors qu'il étalait la crème sur son corps, il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était son partenaire.

Comme par enchantement, Heero apparu devant la porte du salon, il était vêtu d'une chemise négligemment déboutonnée et d'un jean délavé et usé. L'éclairage tamisé de la pièce faisait danser des ombres sur son visage et sa poitrine, accentuant les angles. Duo pris un moment pour profiter de la vue.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. » dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Nous avons eu l'info et je suis sorti. Qu'est-ce que ça change. » répondit Heero en soupirant.

« c'est contraire à la procédure et tu le sais. Le données ne sont pas supposées être envoyées à l'aveuglette. »

Duo soupira de nouveau en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il étendit les jambes pour soulager sa crampe.

« On en avait besoin », rétorqua-t-il en guise d'explication.

Heero secoua la tête, et esquissa un sourire.

Duo sourit, sentant une ouverture. « Ah ah, je suis pardonné. »

« Ai je dit ça ? » demanda Heero, levant un sourcil. « Je n'ai même pas entendu d'excuses. »

« Oh », dit Duo en roulant les yeux. « Excuse-moi. »

Heero hocha la tête.

« Je pourrais m'excuser beaucoup mieux si tu n'était pas debout au milieu de la pièce. »

« Eh bien, lève toi. »

« Waouh » dit Duo en riant doucement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre garçon. « Tu as vraiment envie de me faire chier, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il Il glissa ses mains dans la chemise ouverte de Heero.

« J'ai du chercher dans tout les coins d'Unet pour obtenir ces données. J'ai laissé des traces partout » dit Heero avec aigreur.

Duo s'arrêta, « Tu est fâché parce que je t'ai fait ressembler à un amateur ? »

Le visage de Heero s'assombrit dans une mine renfrogné.

« C'est ça. Au diable la procédure, tu es énervé à l'idée de ce que quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas pourrait penser de toi. » dit Duo avec un sourire narquois.

« Où as tu appris à présenter tes excuses ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » répondit Duo avec un sourire et il termina de glissait ses mains sous la chemise de Heero.

« Tu a les mains froides », siffla Heero alors que les doigts de Duo parcourait la peau chaude de son dos.

« Et toi tu as chaud. » Duo se rapprocha, obligeant Heero à décroiser les bras. Duo plongea sa tête dans le cou du garçon au cheveux courts.

Heero pencha la tête sur le côté et dit : « Tu as le nez froid. »

« Mmm hmm » répondit Duo, il lécha doucement la peau douce avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus. Heero gémit de plaisir. Duo remonta sur la mâchoire de Heero en déposant des baisers papillons, il laissa tomber sa main jusqu'à la ceinture qui retenait le jean de son amant. Les lèvres ouverts de Duo rencontrèrent celles de Heero, et le garçon au cheveux courts gémit, il écarta les lèvres avec impatience plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Duo.

Heero mis ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Duo et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. Il se serra plus fort contre le garçon aux cheveux longs, il sentit la chaleur du membre durcit de son amant contre lui. La langue de Duo était emmêler à la sienne, la caressant et la taquinant. Heero avança forçant l'autre garçon à reculer jusqu'au canapé. Il rompit le baiser, et mordillât la lèvre inférieure de Duo. Duo lécha les les lèvre de Heero, le suppliant de replonger à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude encore une fois. Duo laissa échapper un doux gémissement, étouffé par les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes.

Le gémissement se termina par un hoquet de surprise quand ses jambes heurtèrent le canapé. Il tomba et se retrouva dans une position demi-assise. Heero se positionna au-dessus de lui. La serviette autour de ses hanches glissa, découvrant toute la longueur d'une jambe et arrivant à peine à couvrir son érection.

« Je dois être pardonné » dit Duo d'une voix rauque. « Ou alors, je devrais te faire chier plus souvent. »

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi », déclara Heero, il s'installa sur le sol en face de Heero.

« C'est fait » dit Duo, Heero le regarda attentivement. Son souffle s'accéléra quand l'autre garçon se pencha plus près « D'ailleurs qu'est-ce tu vas faire maintenant ? Me donner une fessée? »

Heero arrêta brusquement. Duo voulut dire quelque chose mais le brun choisi ce moment pour se déplacer de nouveau. Il caressa du bout des doigt la poitrine de Duo, pinçant ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas, griffant doucement ses hanches et ses cuisses. Il retira la serviette, découvrit l'érection de Duo et gémit doucement à cette vue. Les paroles de l'autre moururent dans sa gorge.

Heero laissa traîner son doigt sur le gland de Duo, recueilli une goutte de liquide et fit de petit cercle sur la tête du sexe, puis il descendit sur toutes la longueur, jusqu'à la base. Duo fit un bruit, moitié grognement, moitié gémissement, exhortant Heero à lui donner plus. Le pilote japonais sourit, contempla l'érection de Duo, puis son visage. Il se pencha lentement, et donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland. Duo cessa de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Il se raidit, attendant la chaleur humide de la bouche de Heero autour de lui.

Les doigts de Heero massait doucement la base de son sexe. Son autre main taquina brièvement ses bourses avant de glisser plus bas. Duo fut poussé vers le bas, il déplaça ses hanches afin d'être sur le bord du canapé. Il était presque douloureusement dur, il sentit un doigt contre son entrée.

« Maintenant, fais-le » dit Duo, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de se concentrer.

Heero se leva.

Duo rassembla ses esprit, et se mit à genoux sur le canapé.

« J'ai trop de vêtements », dit Heero en lui lançant un regard amusé. Il se figea, dévorant Duo de regard. « Tu as l'air bien comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? » Duo sourit. Il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses hanches, puis il masturba lentement en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, savourant les sensations de plaisir. Il voyait Heero se moquait de lui, mais les sensations étaient incroyablement intenses.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de retirer sa chemise. Duo le regarda, clignant paresseusement des yeux. Heero s'arrêta, il regardait le garçon aux cheveux avait les jambes écartées et se caressait doucement, ses lèvres étaient humides.

« Dépêches-toi Heero » murmura Duo, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

Heero gémit, il défit son jean et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les mains de Duo accélérèrent alors que Heero se dirigeait vers lui. Le garçon aux cheveux courts bloqua sa main. Duo lâcha un grognement frustré, se redressa sur ses genoux pour atteindre la bouche entrouverte de l'autre garçon. Les mains de Heero parcourait son dos et sa poitrine, pinçant délicatement un de se tétons entre le pouce et l'index. Duo rompit le baiser, haletant entre ses dents serrées. Heero pinça de nouveau son téton, plus fort cette fois ci. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains arqua le dos, se pressa contre le pilote d'escadre, recherchant plus de contact. Heero pressa son érection contre le corps de Duo, le garçon agenouillé se frotta contre elle.

Heero laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, en penchant sa tête en arrière. « Tourne-toi », ordonna-t-il.

Toujours à genoux, Duo tourna le dos à Heero et se pencha sur le dossier du canapé. Son érection appuyait contre le rembourrage, lui faisant ressentir des vagues de plaisir quand il bougeait. Il ondula lentement les hanches, se faisant plaisir sans se soucier des gémissements qu'il faisait. Les yeux de Heero étaient fixés sur les hanches qui poussait encore et encore contre le meuble.

Une fois remit du choc, Heero se mit à genoux à côté de l'autre pilote, il fit courir sa main sur les fesses de Duo et plongea un doigt dans sa raie. Puis il se pencha, et écarta les fesses. Il sentit Duo frissonner, puis l'entendit murmurer son nom. Il massa doucement son entrée, avant d'enfoncer une phalange dans l'anneau de muscle serré.

« Oui », gémit Duo

Heero fit descendre sa main, taquinant la peau sensible en-dessous de l'érection de Duo. Le natté poussa plus fort contre le canapé et fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la main de Heero retourna effleuré la peau douce autour de son entrée. Il pinça les fesses de Duo et sourit en voyant le voyant trembler sous lui.

« Heero », gémit Duo entre ses dents serrées, « donne m'en plus. » Il ,'e, pouvait plus des taquineries de son amant, il ne plus jouer.

Heero glissa rapidement son doigt à l'intérieur de Duo, le faisant crier et le forçant à s'appuyer plus fortement contre le canapé. Il le retira out rapidement, arrachant un gémissement rauque à Duo.

« Bouge, Duo », ordonna Heero, effleurant son oreille avec ses lèvres. Il mordilla le lobe, en murmurant des encouragements, pour que Duo continuent ses vas et viens contre canapé.

Penchant la tête , Duo regarda Heero sous ses paupières lourdes et les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visages. « Heero... » grogna-t-il.

« Bouge », ordonna de nouveau Heero, en glissant son doigt entre les fesses de duo, caressant la petite rondelle. Il sentit le muscle trembler sous son doigt.

Duo se cambra, recherchant le contact de Heero, puis gémit bruyamment lorsque le doigt disparu encore une fois. Frustré, il se retourna vers le garçon au cheveux courts, en disant : « Tu es... un peu sadique ! ». Il fut coupé brusquement avec un petit cri quand la main de Heero entra en contact avec son cul.

Duo senti une sensation de brûlure sur ses fesses. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Heero et il repoussa sur le canapé. Il sentait des picotements là où la main avait atterri, puis il sentit la piqûre d'une autre gifle. La secousse avait poussé son érection contre le coussin et il laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Le contraste entre les sensations les intensifiaient. Une autre claque suivit rapidement.

« Oh... god », gémit-il. « Fais-le encore. »

Il écarta encore plus les jambes, en attendant la prochaine claque. Mais elle ne vint pas tout de suite, il leva les yeux, confus. La main de Heero s'abattit de nouveau avec plus de force que le dernière fois. Il frappa Duo sur les deux fesses, lui coupant le souffle. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du dos du canapé, s'installant plus fermement. Heero abattit de nouveau sa main, puis encore une fois, il claqua d'abord une fesse puis l'autre. Un gémissement retentit dans la gorge de Duo.

« Encore », dit Duo, sa voix était presque réduite à un murmure suppliant. Il faisait face à son amant le regardant à travers ses paupières mis closes. « Encore ».

Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissés échapper son souffle. Il ferma les yeux. A chaque claque son érection entrait en collision avec le coussin, le faisant crier à chaque fois que la main de Heero atterrissait sur ses fesses.

« Putain », il haletait, posant sa tête contre le canapé, il secoua le tête. « Ne t'arrête pas... ». Il cria fort quand la main de Heero heurta le haut de sa cuisses.

Les gifles se succédèrent rapidement, il continuait à l'exhorter. Il se sentait étourdi par un plaisir ardent. Heero tira ses hanches loin du canapé et lui donna une dernière claque, plus dure que les autres, sur la peau brûlante de son cul. Duo murmura mais il était trop essoufflé pour que Heero puisse comprendre. Ses jambes tremblaient quand il sentit Heero se pencher. Il retint son souffle, anticipant une nouvelle claque.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit la sensation surprenant de la langue de Heero qui s'insinuer à l'intérieur de lui. Duo resta figé, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de surprise. C'était incroyable chaud et humide, il laissait des traces humides entre ses fesses, sur la peau brûlante qui venait d'être fessée. Puis il fit le tour de la peau sensible avant de forcer l'anneau de muscle. Duo gémit à chaque que la langue de son amant plongeait dans son entrée.

« Oh... Jésus, Heero... » chuchota Duo d'une voix tremblante.

Heero fit glissé deux doigts en lui et Duo senti comme un éclair d'être soudain étiré. Les doigts disparurent, remplacé de nouveau par la douce humidité. La langue de Heero tournait autour de son entrée, puis plongea dedans. Duo cria son nom.

« Viens... en moi » dit Duo

Heero lécha les muscle qui convulsait, avant de pousser de nouveau sa langue à l'intérieur. Duo saisit le tissu devant, le tordant désespérément.

Heero remonta sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale do Duo. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de Duo l'étirant et recherchant le point qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant.

« Ça suffit ? » demanda Heero, avec un sourire à l'oreille de Duo.

« Assez de taquineries... baise moi comme je veux que tu le fasses. » Duo haletait, et ne réussit qu'à entrouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer.

Les mots crus réveiller la queue de Heero. Il jeta Duo sur le canapé, mais le tressé l'arrêta.

« Non », gémit-il. Le doigts de Heero étaient toujours en lui, le caressant. «... Par derrière. »

Heero soupira. Il récupéra la crème pour les mains sur la table, et en versa sur se mains, avant de frottait ses doigts contre l'entrée de Duo et de le lubrifier.

L'autre garçon sursauta. « c'est froid », murmura-t-il en léchant ses lèvres.

Heero écarta les fesses de Duo avec une main prenant appuie sur l'autre. Son gland pressé contre l'anneau de muscle, puis lentement, il commença à glisser à l'intérieur de Duo, ce dernier haleta et cambra son cul. Heero écarta les fesses de Duo avec ses deux mains. Il s'enfonça, se regardant disparaître dans le corps de Duo. A moitié dans son amant il s'arrêta, et se retira les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où il avait plonger. Il fut parcourut d'un plaisir intense et sentit pris de vertige. Il poussa, plongeant de nouveau dans Duo.

« Qu'est-ce... que tu... fais ? » Demanda Duo entre duo respiration. Heero était grand et chaud à l'intérieur de lui, il l'étirer et le remplissait complètement. Le garçon aux cheveux long poussa un faible cri de protestation quand il sentit Heero sortir doucement de lui.

« J'admire la vue. » Heero gémit, ses lèvres s'ouvrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait dans son amant.

« Crétin » Duo soupira. La pensée que Heero regardait alors entrait et sortait de son corps le faisait brûler de désir. Il ondulait des hanches, s'empalant à plusieurs reprise sur le queue de Heero. Le garçon au cheveux courts laissa Duo le chevaucher. Ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau rougie du cul de Duo allaient probablement laisser des ecchymoses. Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, naquit la pensée qu'il lui faisait mal. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

« Ne fait pas... » dit Duo, la respiration chaotique. Heero resserra ses doigts. « Oui ! ... plus fort ! » le garçon aux cheveux châtain cria en entendant les encouragements, et balança ses hanches plus rapidement.

Les corps entier de Heero tremblait. Il leva les yeux et Duo le tête rejetée en arrière, une expression de pure extase sur le visage. Son regard tomba à l'endroit où le corps de Duo engloutissait son érection dans la chaleur serré. Avec un hurlement désespéré, il attrapa les hanches de Duo et commença à pousser.

Duo cambra le dos, suivant les mouvement de Heero. Il sentait l'érection à l'intérieur de lui, frappant sa prostate et lui envoyant des vague de plaisir dans les veines. Ils sentaient aussi les doigts enfonçaient dans son cul. Il serra le dos du canapé, criant son plaisir et suppliant Heero d'aller plus profondément en lui. Ce fut un plaisir presque trop grand, presque sans douleur, si chaud qu'il brûle. Il frissonna et éclata dans un râle rauque.

La main de Heero le saisit, et le masturba rapidement, pomper duo était très exigeant. Sa main faiblit, les spasme su corps de Heero ose répercutait sur son érection. Heero cria, en se répandant à l'intérieur de son amant. Il continua ses vas et viens, intensifiant son orgasme. La chaleur humide de son passage avait lubrifié Duo, il arrêta de bouger.

Duo s'effondra sur la canapé à bout de souffle. Heero entoura la taille de son amant avec ses bras, le tirant contre lui sur les coussins Lentement il se retira. Le garçon au cheveux long laissa échapper un gémissement étouffer en sentant l'érection de Heero dans son anus.

Il ouvrit des yeux vague, Duo tournant la tête cherchant le regard de son partenaire. Il sourit paresseusement quand il l'embrassa. « C'est... c'était... » Il se tut, et referma les yeux.

Heero se pencha, passant ses doigts dans le raie de Duo, puis sur l'anneau de muscle. Le muscle tremblait sous ses doigts. Il fit tranquillement le tour de l'ouverture, puis plongeât le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur pour caresser l'anneau serré.

Duo laissa échapper un gémissement approuvant ce que Heero était entrain de faire. « Manière intéressante de gérer la colère. » murmura-t-il Sa voix était encore rauque. « Rappelle-moi de t'embêter de nouveau... sûrement très bientôt. »

Heero se redressa sur son coude, toujours en doigtant l'ouverture de Duo. Il se pencha, et mordit doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance le cou de l'autre garçon. Duo pencha la tête, facilitant l'accès à Heero.

« Je pense... que je suis toujours en colère » marmonna Heero dans le cou de Duo, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire. Il entra entièrement son doigt dans Duo, s'émerveillant de l'humidité et de la chaleur. Il tordit son doigt atteignant le point si sensible de son amant.

« On ne peut pas dire que je te blâme. » dit Duo, haletant, sans corps s'arqua lorsque Heero toucha encore sa prostate, il se baissa pour caresser sa hanche. « Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser encore une fois... ? »


End file.
